


Engelchen und Teufelchen feiern Weihnachten

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Engelchen und Teufelchen [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Mario und Marco sind zusammen, und Engelchen und Teufelchen auf Marios Schultern sind auch immer mit dabei.





	1. Engelchen und Teufelchen feiern Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> Auch wenn es noch ein bisschen früh ist, wollen wir euch nicht auf Teil 3 der Reihe warten lassen und feiern mit Marco, Mario, Engelchen und Teufelchen Weihnachten.  
> Viel Spaß dabei!

Schon seit Stunden saß das Engelchen aufgeregt in seinem Bett, dem Bett, das er sich mit dem Teufelchen teilte. Sein Teufelchen... schon seit einigen Monaten, und es war noch immer wundervoll mit ihm.  
Normalerweise konnte das Engelchen gut schlafen, an das Teufelchen gekuschelt, halb unter der eigenen, dünnen, weißen Decke, halb unter der dicken, weichen, roten des Teufelchens. Aber heute ging es nicht. Es war einfach viel zu aufgeregt. Denn heute war WEIHNACHTEN!  
Das erste Weihnachten, bei dem es nicht nur auf Marios Schulter sitzen und aufpassen, sondern alles wirklich, so ganz wirklich miterleben würde.

Schon die ganze Adventszeit war unheimlich aufregend gewesen. Es war ja alles so neu, seit Mario und Marco sie sehen konnten. Besonders lustig war die Geschenkesuche gewesen, bei der sie Mario natürlich tatkräftig unterstützt hatten. Und das Engelchen hatte sogar etwas für das Teufelchen gefunden, was er mit Marios Hilfe ganz heimlich besorgt hatte und nun gut versteckt in einem von Marios Fußballschuhen steckte.

Das linke Beinchen des Engelchens war eingeschlafen, und es musste sich anders hinsetzen. Aber immer so, dass es Mario sehen konnte, dass es aufpassen konnte, dass ihm nichts passierte. Natürlich war es noch immer seine Hauptaufgabe, als Schutzengelchen über ihn zu wachen, und auch, wenn die Sache mit dem Teufelchen wunderschön war, würde das auch immer seine wichtigste Aufgabe bleiben, die es niemals vernachlässigen durfte.  
Da, Mario bewegte sich leicht - sofort setzte sich das Engelchen gerade hin, immer bereit loszufliegen und ihn vor Gefahren zu warnen.

Aber Mario streckte nur einen Arm aus und tastete zur Seite, wo Marco eigentlich immer schlief. Aber heute war Marco zu Hause, “Weihnachtsvorbereitungen”, hatte er nur mit einem Zwinkern gesagt.  
Mit einem Brummen, zog Mario das leere Kopfkissen an sich und drückte es an seine Brust. Kein guter Ersatz für Marcos warmen Körper, aber besser als nichts.  
Beruhigt lehnte das Engelchen sich wieder zurück. Mario würde bestimmt noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, also konnte es sich entspannen und noch ein bisschen vor sich hinträumen.

Von Mario, von dem Teufelchen, von Weihnachten. Das größte und wichtigste Fest. Bei Mario war es immer schön gewesen, ganz feierlich und ganz ruhig, mit Keksen und Naschereien, mit Geschenken, mit leckerem Essen, und natürlich mit einem ganz großen Tannenbaum mit Kerzen und Schmuck. Wenn sie dann vor dem Baum gestanden hatten, die Kinder mit leuchtenden Augen, da hatte es selbst auch leuchtende Augen bekommen.

Dieses Weihnachten würde es genauso sein, nur dass es nicht nur ein stummer Zuschauer war. Natürlich wusste Marios Familie nichts von ihnen, aber Mario und das war das wichtigste. Außerdem hatten Marco und Mario ihnen versprochen, noch eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier in Marcos Wohnung zu machen. Nur sie vier mit einem kleinem Tannenbaum und weihnachtlicher Musik und selbstgemachten Keksen...

Das Engelchen hatte in den letzten Wochen Geschmack an Keksen gefunden. Hatten sie früher nie etwas gegessen, so lernten sie jetzt alle Leckereien kennen - auch, wenn das Engelchen vieles davon nicht gutheißen konnte.  
Und nicht nur das Essen war toll, auch das Backen!


	2. In der Weihnachtskleckerei

Marios Mutter hatte vorsorglich das Feld geräumt. “Lasst die Küche ganz”, hatte sie nur gebeten und Mario und Marco dann allein gelassen. Allein mit mehreren Plätzchenrezepten, einem Haufen an Backzutaten und einem wahnsinnig aufgeregten Teufelchen und Engelchen.

“Also”, hatte Marco versucht die beiden zu beruhigen. “Wir machen zuerst diese Kokoskekse, die sind ganz einfach.” Er schlug das Rezept auf und las es laut vor.  
“50g Butter mit 125g Zucker geschmeidig rühren. 2 Päckchen Vanillezucker, 1 Ei, 125g Mehl, 1 Teelöffel Backpulver, etwas Milch und 200g Kokosraspeln verrühren. Dann Häufchen auf das Backblech setzen und 10-15 Minuten bei 180° backen”

“Und was genau war daran jetzt einfach?” fragte Mario, der der ganze Idee mit dem Plätzchen selbst machen doch ziemlich skeptisch gegenüber stand. Er und die Küche waren nicht unbedingt die besten Freunde, sondern... duldeten sich eher. Vermutlich war die Bitte seiner Mutter auch eher an ihn, als an Marco gerichtet gewesen. Marco versorgte sich schließlich schon seit ein paar Jahren selbst.

“Natürlich ist das einfach”, behauptete Marco und begann die Zutaten abzuwiegen. “Du musst nur rühren, ok? Hier ist das Rührgerät, und... hier geht es an.” Brav hielt Mario das Gerät, während das Engelchen ganz aufmerksam auf seiner Schulter saß und alles genau beobachtete. Es musste Mario doch warnen, sollte Gefahr drohen!

Irgendwann bemerkte das Engelchen, wie das Teufelchen an Marios freiem Arm nach unten rutschte und auf dem Tisch landete. Neugierig näherte es sich der Rührschüssel. Immer wieder spritze etwas Teig nach oben und ein Klecks landete mitten auf dem roten Overallschriftzug “Highway to Hell”.  
Das Teufelchen besah sich das Malheur. Dann grinste es, schnippte mit dem Finger und auf einmal bedeckte eine flammend rote Schürze seinen Overall, auf der “Heißester Bäcker des Jahres” stand.

Das Engelchen musste hell auflachen, sein Teufelchen war wirklich einmalig. “Und? Wie schmeckt der Teig?”, fragte Mario das Teufelchen, während er weiter den Teig verrührte. Inzwischen waren wohl alle Zutaten darin, so dass er vermutlich ganz lecker sein würde.  
Wie erwartet strich das Teufelchen den Teig mit dem Finger vom Stoff und schleckte ihn dann ab. _Sehr gut,_ strahlte es dann. _Engelchen, komm!_

 _Nein, das geht nicht. Ich muss doch aufpassen, dass nichts passiert_ , sagte das Engelchen ganz pflichtbewusst. Mario drehte den Kopf und sah es an. “Ich pass schon auf. Außerdem bist du ja auch gar nicht weit weg.”

 _Ja, aber hier kann so viel passieren! Allein schon mit diesem Mixer!_ Das Engelchen nahm seine Aufgabe immer sehr ernst, ansonsten wäre Mario sicher schon viel in seinem Leben passiert. Gerade auch in der Küche! Andererseits war es schon verführerisch, mal ein wenig zu naschen...

 _Komm schon_ , rief das Teufelchen erneut und hüpfte auf den Rand der Schüssel. “Vorsichtig”, sagten Marco und das Engelchen fast zeitgleich, während Mario sofort die Geschwindigkeit des Mixers reduzierte.

 _Mensch, Teufelchen, du hättest dir wehtun können!_ , schimpfte das Engelchen sofort und flatterte runter. _Aber du hast recht, der Teig sieht schon lecker aus..._ Kaum hatte Mario den Mixer - sogar ausgeschaltet - aus der Schüssel genommen, landete es neben dem Teufelchen auf dem Rand der Schüssel.

 _Mhm, lecker, so viel Teig_ , sagte das Teufelchen mit großen Augen. Sein Schwanz mit dem puscheligen Ende wedelte heftig hin und her. _Und gleich kommst du in den Ofen und dann wirds heiß!_

Das Engelchen lächelte bei dem Anblick, es liebte sein Teufelchen über alles, das Teufelchen, das so draufgängerisch und mutig war. _Gibst du mir auch ein bisschen Teig?_ , fragte es und sah fragend vom Teufelchen zu Mario. Immerhin musste der das auch erlauben.

“Wartet mal”, sagte Marco und begann in der Besteckschublade zu kramen. Schließlich zog er einen Teelöffel hervor. “Das müsste gehen”, murmelte er und löffelte etwas Teig für Engelchen und Teufelchen aus der Schüssel. Er legte den Löffel mit dem Teig vorsichtig auf den Tisch. “Bedient euch”, sagte er dann lächelnd.

 _Oh ja_ , freute sich das Teufelchen und stürzte sich sofort auf den Teig. _Hmm, der ist lecker!_ Es nahm ein weiteres Stück ab und hielt es dem Engelchen hin. _Hier, probier mal!_  
Das Engelchen war erst vorsichtig - es war ja sowieso immer viel vorsichtiger als das Teufelchen - war dann aber doch begeistert und nahm sich gleich noch mehr Teig.  
Erst, als der Löffel leergegessen war, sahen sie wieder zu Marco und Mario, die jetzt einzelne Häufchen auf das Backblech legten.  
_Viel zu schade zum Backen, der gute Teig. Komm, Engelchen, flieg mal rüber und hol uns noch so einen Klecks!;_

“Die Kekse sind auch nach dem backen total lecker”, sagte Marco. “Außerdem wollen wir ja noch mehr machen und wenn ihr jetzt zuviel nascht, habt ihr nachher gar keinen Platz mehr.”  
Das Engelchen nickte sofort, das hörte sich wirklich sehr vernünftig an.  
_Ach Quatsch,_ meinte das Teufelchen. _Für was Leckeres ist immer platz!_

 _Und nachher ist dir schlecht_ , warnte das Engelchen, _Und das wär doch auch doof_. Es flatterte jetzt wieder auf Marios Schulter um genau zu überwachen, wie er das erste heiße Blech in den Ofen schob. Zwei mal war es drauf und dran ihn zu warnen, dass er sich nicht verbrannte, aber das musste es dann doch nicht, Mario hatte aufgepasst.  
Schließlich waren alle Kekse im Ofen und buken langsam, und Marco stellte ein paar Tüten zur Seite um das nächste Rezept herauszusuchen.  
_Was ist da drin?,_ wollte das Teufelchen wissen und deutete auf eine Dose.

“Das wüsstest du wohl gern”, grinste Marco, während er durch das Rezeptbuch blätterte. “Hier”, sagte er schließlich. “Vanillekipferl, die mag deine Mutter doch total gern, oder Mario?”

“Ja, das wird sie bestimmt freuen, wenn wir die backen. Engelchen, Teufelchen, wollt ihr helfen?” Nach dem heftigen Nicken besonders vom Teufelchen erklärte Marco, dass er erst den Teig anrühren würde. Auch das ging recht schnell, dann konnten auch die beiden Kleinen Kipferl rollen. “Ungefähr so lang wie dein Arm, aber dicker, ok?”, erklärte er.  
Das Teufelchen stürzte sich gleich in den Teig und holte einen dicken Klumpen heraus. Es konnte ihn kaum tragen, und schließlich ließ es ihn auf die Arbeitsfläche fallen und setzte sich erschöpft darauf.

Mario musste leise lachen. Das Bild war einfach zu süß, wie das kleine Teufelchen mit seinem Overall und der Schürze auf dem Teigklumpen saß. In dem schwarzen, wuscheligen Haar des Teufelchens hingen Mehlreste und selbst der Puschel am Schwanzende war weiß bestäubt.

Das Engelchen hatte das bis dahin nur aus der Schulterperspektive beobachtet, jetzt flatterte es wieder runter zu seinem Teufelchen. _Du... du hast da Mehl,_ grinste es und stipste den Puschelschwanz an.  
Genau die Stelle war beim Teufelchen besonders empfindlich, so zuckte es kurz zusammen und sah das Engelchen mit einem diebischen Grinsen an.

“Ohoh, das Grinsen bedeutet nichts Gutes”, meinte Marco lachend und zwinkerte Mario zu. Das Teufelchen war meistens ein liebes Kerlchen, aber manchmal kam einfach das Teufelchen durch und dann hatte es nur Unsinn im Kopf. Und meistens sah man ihm das schon von weitem an.

Und in der Tat war das Grinsen ein schlechtes Zeichen gewesen. Das Teufelchen schüttelte seinen Puschelschwanz, dass das Mehl nur so flog. Und weil ihm dieser Mehlpulverschnee so gefiel, tauchte es den Puschel in den blauen Karton, der direkt neben ihm stand. Und verteilte jetzt Puderzuckerschnee über den ganzen Tisch.

Mario lachte laut auf, während das Engelchen mit einer klebrig süßen Schicht überzogen wurde. Selbst die Flügel waren über und über mit Puderzucker bedeckt. Mit großen Augen starrte das Engelchen an sich hinab, während das Teufelchen näher trat und sein Werk bewundernd betrachtete.

 _Du bist ein ganz süßes Engelchen,_ hauchte es und strahlte sein Engelchen an. Das flatterte mit den Flügelchen, aber der Zucker klebte irgendwie noch immer fest. _Das... das geht doch nicht_ , flüsterte es etwas irritiert, dann sah es sich um, lachte, griff in die Mehltüte und pustete dem Teufelchen von dem weißen Puder ins Gesicht.

Marco grinste breit. “Gute Idee”, meinte er, griff sich etwas Puderzucker und hielt die Hand direkt über Marios Kopf. “Das wagst du nicht!” rief Mario, aber da ließ Marco den Puderzucker schon wie Schnee über Marios Kopf rieseln. “Leise rieselt der Zucker”, sang er dabei schrecklich schief.

“Rache”, lachte Mario nach dem ersten Schrecken und griff nach der Mehltüte. Eine riesige Mehlwolke breitete sich über Marco - und die ganze Küche - aus.

Das Engelchen wollte protestieren, wurde aber vom lauten Lachen von Mario und Marco übertönt. Außerdem zupfte in diesem Moment das Teufelchen an seinem Arm und zog es zu dem Teigklumpen - oder besser, das was es aus dem Teigklumpen geformt hatte. Auf dem Backblech lag ein kleines aus Teig geformtes Engelchen und Teufelchen, die sich an den Händen hielten.

 _Oh,_ schmolz das Engelchen förmlich dahin - und alle Neckereien waren vergessen, als es sein Teufelchen zu einem Kuss an sich zog.


	3. Auf Geschenkejagd

Es war jedes Jahr das gleiche - Mario war spät dran mit den Weihnachtsgeschenken. Jedes Jahr fasst er den guten Vorsatz, dieses Mal wirklich früher anzufangen, aber irgendwas kam immer dazwischen. Diesmal schob er es auf den extrem vollen Terminplan, der sie noch bis zum Dienstag vor Weihnachten auf Trapp hielt. Wie sollte man mit all den englischen Wochen und internationalen Spielen denn auch Zeit und Muße finden, Geschenke zu kaufen?

Er hatte keine Nerven dazu einkaufen zu gehen, sich durch überfüllte Geschäfte zu drängen und dann auch noch immer Fotos und Autogramme zu spendieren. Ja, das gehörte zu seinem Job dazu, und meistens mochte er es auch, aber doch nicht immer.  
Also saß er am 20. Dezember noch immer fast ohne Geschenke da. Felix würde die neue Wii U bekommen, das war einfach gewesen. Fabians Handy war gerade kaputtgegangen, das war auch nicht schwer gewesen ihm das neue iPhone zu besorgen. Aber seine Eltern? Und vor allem Marco!

Marco hatte alles, konnte sich alles kaufen und hatte auch keinen speziellen Wunsch geäußert. “Wenn wir zusammen feiern, reicht mir das schon”, hatte er nur lächelnd gesagt. Mario fand das zum Haare raufen. Marco hatte wahrscheinlich schon das tollste, beste und überhaupt geilste Geschenk und er selbst stand ohne Idee da.

Er seufzte geradezu herzzerreißend und ließ sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen. “Könnt ihr mir nicht helfen?”, fragte er das Engelchen und das Teufelchen, die jetzt auf seine Brust kletterten.

Das Teufelchen grinste. _Wickel dir ne rote Schleife um, das wird Marco gefallen._

“Ich wollte einen ernsthaften Vorschalg. Mich hat Marco schon, ich muss mich ihm nicht mehr schenken.”

 _Aber hübsch verpackt...,_ begann das Teufelchen, wurde aber von Marios Kopfschütteln unterbrochen. **Mario hat recht,** sagte das Engelchen. _Wir sollten Marco was besonderes schenken. Etwas, dass ihm zeigt wie sehr Mario ihn liebt. Was... romantisches halt._

 _Was Romantisches? Einen großen Rosenstrauß? Oder Einen Verlobungsring?_ schnaubte das Teufelchen.

“Jetzt seid doch mal ernst”, bat Mario. “Ich möchte Marco was Schönes schenken. Nichts albernes oder kitschiges, sondern etwas, worüber er sich wirklich richtig freut.”

Engelchen und Teufelchen verfielen in tiefe Grübelei, und immer wieder hörte Mario einzelne Vorschläge von ihnen. _Essengehen... vielleicht nen Kochkurs? - Wellnessurlaub? - Chiligarten. Hey, das ist heiß!_ \- das war natürlich das Teufelchen, das aber sonst auch gute Ideen hatte. Aber das ganz richtige war nicht dabei gewesen.

Schließlich zog Mario sich einfach warm an und fuhr in die Stadt. In einem Parkhaus stellte er seinen Wagen ab, dann machte er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg durch die Innenstadt. Er hoffte, dass er in einem irgendeinem Schaufenster vielleicht etwas sehen würde, dass ihn inspirierte und zur richtigen Idee führte.

Seit der Beinahekatastrophe vor ihrem Urlaub, als das Engelchen verloren gegangen war, gingen sie auf Nummer Sicher, wenn sie irgendwo hingingen, wo die beiden Kleinen verloren gehen könnten: ein knallroter und ein weißer Wollfaden waren an Marios Jacke befestigt, und damit schnallten sich die beiden an, wenn sie losgingen.

Mit bibbernden Zähnen quälte sich Mario durch den Schneematsch, blieb vor jedem Schaufenster stehen und wog alles ab was er sah. Konnte Marco der Schal gefallen? Ach Quatsch, ein Schal! Marco hatte genug Schals. Außerdem war das so unpersönlich! Dann vielleicht die Uhr da? Oder das Armband aus Leder? Ein Shirt?  
Es war einfach nicht das richtige dabei. Missmutig blieb er schließlich bei einem Glühweinstand stehen und genehmigte sich eine Tasse heiße Schokolade. Leise Musik drang in seine Ohren. Nichts aus der Konserve, sondern live.

Er drehte sich um und erblickte eine kleine Bühne, auf der einige Musiker moderne Weihnachtslieder spielten, mit einigen Gitrarren und Schlagzeug, also etwas rockiger. Es klang richtig gut, fand er. _Marco hat auch eine Gitarre,_ wisperte das Engelchen. Es trug einen weichen, weißen Mantel über seinem Kittelchen, eine Mütze und hatte die Händchen in einem weißen, plüschigen Muff.

“Stimmt”, sagte Mario. “Die steht in ner Ecke rum, obwohl er schon längst mit den Stunden anfangen wollte. Das könnte ich ihm schenken: Gitarrenstunden!”

 _Das ist eine tolle Idee_ , stimmte das Engelchen fröhlich zu. Auch das Teufelchen war begeistert. Es saß auf der anderen Schulter, in einem schwarz-roten Schneeanzug mit coolem Flammendesign, einer knallroten Bommelmütze und einer Skibrille.

Glücklich trank Mario seinen Kakao aus. “Dann muss ich nur jemanden finden, der Gitarrenstunden gibt”, überlegte er auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Wagen. “Vielleicht kennt ja Schmelles Klavierlehrer jemanden.”

 _Du solltest gleich was für deine Eltern suchen, wenn wir schon in der Stadt sind_ , bemerkte das Engelchen.

“Hast recht”, überlegte Mario, “hast du schon eine Idee für ein Geschenk?”

Das Engelchen überlegte und schlug dann einige Dinge vor. _Bücher? Deine Mutter liest doch so gerne. Oder irgendwas leckeres? Was essen sie gern, da kannst du bestimmt was zusammenstellen. Was hältst du von einem Musicalbesuch? Deine Mutter hatte da neulich was erwähnt. Vielleicht nicht hier, sondern in London?_

“Ja, das ist super!” sagte Mario sofort. “London ist ne tolle Stadt und da können sie beide viel unternehmen.” Er sah sich suchend um und fand schließlich ein Reisebüro. Er hätte das ganze auch übers Internet machen können, aber wenn er schonmal in der Stadt war...

Außerdem war so eine persönliche Beratung gar nicht schlecht, so konnte er auch schon den Musicalgutschein buchen und sich alles schön ausdrucken lassen.

Sehr viel besser gelaunt, machte sich Mario auf den Rückweg zum Parkhaus. Auf dem Weg kam er an einigen Weinachtsbuden vorbei, unter anderem an einem Stand von einem Glasbläser. “Ob ich meiner Mama noch so einen Stern für den Baum schenke?” überlegte er und trat näher. “Und für meinen Papa so eine kleine Schneemannfigur?”

 _Oh... oh guck mal,_ wisperte das Engelchen ihm plötzlich ins Ohr.

“Hm?”, machte Mario und sah in dies Richtung, die das Engelchen ihm eingeben hatte. “Was ist...”

 _Die kleine Schneekugel!_ , wisperte es noch einmal, ganz leise, kaum hörbar, und so anders als das Engelchen sonst sprach. Mario sah die kleine Schneekugel an, die das Engelchen gemeint hatte. Sie war winzig klein, vielleicht drei oder vier Zentimeter hoch, auf einem weißen Sockel mit silbernen Sternen, doch das schönste war darin - ein kleiner Engel mit weißem Kittelchen, weißen Flügeln und einem fröhlichen, breiten Grinsen.  
_Die?_ , fragte Mario in Gedanken. _Für... oh, fürs Teufelchen?_

 _Ja genau,_ flüsterte das Engelchen. Das wird dem Teufelchen bestimmt gefallen, oder? Mario lächelte. _Ok, lenk du es ab, ich kauf die Kugel zusammen mit dem Stern und dem Schneemann._  
Das Engelchen nickte und flatterte auf die andere Schulter zum Teufelchen. _Guck mal,_ sagte es und deutete nach hinten, weg vom Stand, wo eine Gruppe Kinder mit Flügeln auf dem Rücken Flöte spielten.

Das Teufelchen drehte sich wie geplant um und ließ sich nur zu gerne vom Engelchen einen Arm umlegen. Durch die warme Kleidung waren sie sich natürlich nicht so nahe wie sonst, aber die Kälte auf dem WeIhnachtsmarkt zauberte eine ganz besondere Atmosphäre.

Mario nutzte inzwischen die Chance und kaufte neben den Kleinigkeiten für seine Eltern, das Geschenk fürs Teufelchen. Er grinste. Das war wirklich süß, dass das Engelchen seinem Teufelchen etwas schenken wollte.

Die beiden waren wirklich süß zusammen, man spürte, wie sehr sie sich liebten. Und er selbst fühlte sich besser, seit die beiden so eng miteinander waren. Ihre Liebe, ihre Gefühle zueinander färbten auf ihn ab.  
Erst, als er die dünne Tüte in die Hand gedrückt bekam, drehte sich das Engelchen um und setzte sich auf die Schulter, die Hände tief im Muff vergraben. _So, wieder aufpassen,_ ermahnte es das Teufelchen.

 _Du hast mich doch abgelenkt,_ sagte das Teufelchen mit wedelndem Puschelschwanz.

“So ihr beiden, auf nach Hause?” unterbrach Mario sofort die aufkommende Diskussion. “Mir ist inzwischen echt kalt und ich muss noch Schmelle anrufen damit der seinen Lehrer fragt, ob er mir nen Gitarrenlehrer vermitteln kann.”

 _Ok, ab nach Hause,_ nickte das Engelchen. _Pass auf, da hängt was runter, stoß dich nicht._ Kaum war Mario unterwegs, wurde das Engelchen wieder zum Schutzengel und achtete peinlich genau darauf, dass Mario nichts passierte.

Der Rückeweg nach Hause dauerte deutlich länger als der Hinweg, da der Schneefall inzwischen heftiger geworden war und Mario nur noch Schritttempo fahren konnte. Schließlich nutzte er die Zeit und rief über die Fernsprecheinrichtung bei Marcel an.

Das Telefonat war kurz, weil Schmelle gleich losmusste zu seinem Klavierlehrer, aber immerhin konnte er ihn dann gleich nach Unterricht für Marco fragen. Den Rest der Fahrt bestand das Engelchen darauf, dass er nicht telefonierte, nicht einmal mit der Freisprecheinrichtung, das wäre bei dem Wetter alles einfach viel zu gefährlich.

Endlich zu Hause angekommen, verzog sich Mario gleich in sein Reich unter dem Dachboden. Das Geschenk für seine Eltern musste er nicht mehr einpacken und für Marco auch nicht, da würde er wohl einen Gutschein basteln müssen, dachte er mit einigem Grausen. Im Basteln war er ungefähr so talentiert, wie im Kochen: nämlich gar nicht.

 _Wir helfen!_ , beschloss das Engelchen kurzerhand. Es flatterte zu Marios Schreibtisch, schob mit aller Kraft die Maus zur Seite, die an seinem Laptop hing, und stellte sich dann ungeduldig hin. _Teufelchen, jetzt komm, wir wollen anfangen!_

 _Au ja!,_ rief das Teufelchen.

Mario seufzte und räumte den Schreibtisch ein wenig ab. Aus einer Schublade holte er Stifte und ein paar Blätter mit weißem Papier. "Hmm... was brauchen wir noch, was meint ihr?”

 _Glitzerpapier! Und Klebstoff. Sterne. Federn - aber nicht meine!,_ legte das Engelchen gleich die Flügel an. _Und Tannenduft._

“Tannenduft? Glitzerpapier?” fragte Mario. “Dann muss ich runter und mal gucken, was meine Mutter so in ihrer Bastelkiste hat.”  
Nicht wirklich begeistert schlich sich Mario die Treppe nach unten und ins Arbeitszimmer seiner Mutter. Er hätte seine Mutter auch einfach fragen können, aber irgendwie war es ihm... unangenehm vor seiner Mutter zuzugeben, dass er etwas für Marco basteln wollte.

Glücklicherweise bemerkte sie ihn nicht, und so konnte er ihre Bastelkiste nach oben entführen. _Ja, genau sowas,_ freute sich das Engelchen und flatterte fröhlich mit den Flügeln. _Dann lass mal gucken... erstmal ist das Papier zu groß, reiß es mal kleiner. Nein, nicht schneiden. So, und jetzt guck mal, was in der Kiste ist..._ Mit den Anweisungen des Engelchens und trotz der Hilfe des Teufelchens schaffte er es tatsächlich einen einigermaßen ansehnlichen Gutschein für Marco zu basteln.

“Hoffentlich wird das Marco gefallen”, sagte Mario, als er den Gutschein vorsichtig zu den anderen Geschenken in seinem Kleiderschrank verstaute. Die kleine Schneekugel für das Teufelchen hatte er schon in einem unbemerkten Moment in einen seiner Turnschuhe geschoben.

 _Bestimmt_ , war sich das Engelchen sicher. _Er sieht toll aus, und die Idee ist auch toll._ Es saß wieder auf seinem Platz auf der Schulter, neben dem Teufelchen und hielt es im Arm. _Das wird bestimmt toll an Weihnachten! Unser erstes richtiges Weihnachten, freute es sich._

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Mario mit seinen Eltern, ehe am Abend Marco zum Essen kam. Marios Mutter hatte schon öfter gewitztelt, dass Marco auch genauso gut gleich mit einziehen konnte, so oft war er inzwischen bei ihnen. Aber Mario war ganz froh, auch manchmal Marcos Wohnung zum ausweichen zu haben. Ohne einen kleinen Bruder, der manchmal einfach nur schrecklich nervig war.

Aber heute genoss er das Familienleben, zumal sich Felix heute wirklich zurückhielt. Am Abend verzogen sie sich in Marios Reich, das inzwischen mit Lichterketten recht weihnachtlich geschmückt war. Selbst für die Engelchen-Teufelchen-Suite hatte Marco eine winzige Lichterkette gefunden, die die Kiste ganz heimelig beleuchtete.

Mario war schon fast am schlafen, als er plötzlich spürte, wie ihn etwas am Ohr zupfte. Knurrend schlug er die Augen auf und sah das Teufelchen an. _Ich brauch deine Hilfe_ , sagte es leise und warf dabei immer wieder Blicke in Richtung der Kiste, in der das Engelchen unter der Decke lag. _Ich hab noch kein Geschenk fürs Engelchen!_

"Oh”, wisperte Mario. "Hast du wenigstens schon eine Idee?” Er nahm den kleinen Kerl auf die Hand und sah in ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

Das Teufelchen schüttelte den Kopf. _Ich... naja... ich hab ja keine Erfahrung mit Geschenken und bei dir war das heute ja auch harte Arbeit..._ Das Teufelchen sah ihn mit großen Augen und hängedem Puschelschwanz an. _Ich möchte dem Engelchen doch was schönes schenken._

“Och Teufelchen, wir finden was ganz tolles”, versprach Mario ihm und stipste es an das linke Horn. “Überleg einfach, worüber es sich freuen würde - das besorgen, das schaff ich dann schon.” Das war leichter gesagt als getan, schließlich hatte er gerade für Marcos Geschenk lange überlegen müssen.

“Ihr seid ja noch wach”, nuschelte Marco und drehte sich zu ihnen. Er blinzelte und sah das Teufelchen an. “Was lässtn deinen Schwanz so hängen?”

 _Hab noch kein Geschenk für mein Engelchen,_ erklärte das Teufelchen traurig. _Es hat bestimmt was ganz tolles für mich, und ich? Ich steh mit leeren Händen da._ Es war so niedergeschlagen, dass der Schwanz wirklich schwach und regungslos hinter ihm auf dem Boden lag.

“Hey”, flüsterte Marco. So hatte er das Teufelchen noch nie erlebt. Jedenfalls nicht, seit das Engelchen wieder bei ihnen und in Sicherheit war. “Dann überlegen wir zusammen, ok? Viele Sachen fallen ja gleich weg...” Marco runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

_Ja, alles, was zu groß ist. Und das ist fast alles. Was mit Essen oder trinken zu tun hat, weil wir das ja nicht tun. Und komm bloß nicht mit dem Vorschlag, eine Puppenstube für uns zu besorgen!_

“Nicht? Aber meine Eltern haben noch eine im Keller, von meinen Schwestern”, grinste Marco. “Da steht auch noch ein Auto von Barbie und ein Spielzeugpferd, das groß genug für euch wäre.”

Das Teufelchen schmollte leise. _Ich will was Schönes für das Engelchen,_ murmelte es traurig. _Nicht sowas komisches. Etwas, das ihm zeigt, wie lieb ich es habe._

“Das war nur ein Scherz Teufelchen”, sagte Marco schnell. Er sah Mario an. “Hast du ne Idee?”

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. “Ihr beide braucht so wenig. Nichts zu essen, keine Kleidung - es ist schwer euch etwas zu schenken. So bei Oma und Opa, die haben auch schon alles.”

“Meine Großeltern haben früher immer Bilder von ihren Enkeln bekommen. Gruppenbilder oder auch allein”, erzählte Marco. “Die haben wir richtig bei einem Fotografen machen lassen und dann gabs nen schicken Rahmen dazu. Das kam immer gut an.”

 _Ein Bild? Von uns beiden? Vom Engelchen und mir? Eins von den Bilder aus dem Sommer?_ , fragte das Teufelchen nach und wurde von Frage zu Frage begeisterter. Nicht nur seine Stimme wurde kräftiger, sondern auch sein Schwanz bewegte sich erst leicht, dann heftiger, dann tanzte er fröhlich umher. _Ja, das ist eine tolle Idee. In einem schönen Bilderrahmen. Aber ein kleines Bild und einen kleinen Rahmen, damit wir das in unsere Suite hängen können._

Mario lächelte. “Schön, die Bilder haben wir ja schon, dann müssen wir nur noch einen Rahmen besorgen. Soll Marco das machen? Dann bekommt das Engelchen auch nichts mit.”

 _Das... das wäre ganz lieb von dir. Vielleicht... einen in Silber? Das Engelchen mag Silber doch so gern. Und ein Herz, wenns geht, und nicht so was eckiges. Das mag das Engelchen auch. Und... und ein Engelchen drauf?_ , fragte das Teufelchen mit bittenden Augen.

Marco nickte. “Kein Problem. Ich werd mal im Internet gucken, was ich da so finde. Wenn wir Glück haben, kann ich ihn dann gleich morgen früh bestellen und er ist noch rechtzeitig da.”

 _Ja, das muss er sein. Das... nein, er muss einfach pünktlich hier sein. Danke, Marco, danke!_ Das Teufelchen kletterte über den Decken- und Kissenberg zu Marco und gab ihm einen feurig-heißen Kuss auf die Wange.

Marco lachte leise. “Mach ich gern für dich. Dann können wir jetzt ja alle in Ruhe schlafen.”

Das Teufelchen nickte und hüpfte zu Mario, um auch ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, ehe es zurück zu seinem Engelchen sprang, das zum Glück noch friedlich schlief. Das Teufelchen kuschelte sich unter seine Decke und war wenig später eingeschlafen.

Auch Mario und Marcel schliefen bald ein.


	4. Weihnachtsbaumschmücken

Es war der Tag vor Heiligabend, als Marco und Mario gemeinsam einen kleinen Baum für Marcos Wohnung aussuchten. Normalerweise hatte Marco nie einen eigenen Baum gehabt, weil er Weihnachten ja eh nicht bei sich zu Hause war, aber dieses Jahr wollte er einen. Zusammen mit Mario in seiner Wohnung zu sitzen, mit dem schön geschmückten Baum, heißem Kakao... die Vorstellung war einfach zu schön, um sie nicht zu verwirklichen.  
Außerdem konnten Engelchen und Teufelchen so auch noch eine richtige Bescherung erleben.

Sie hatten schon mit Marios Eltern besprochen, dass sie noch am Heiligen Abend zu Marco fahren würden, um dort auch für sich ein wenig zu feiern. Danach würden sie den ersten Feiertag bei Marcos Familie verbringen, den zweiten bei seinen Großeltern.

“Das wird ja richtig stressig”, hatte Marco gegrinst. Und trotzdem freuten sie sich sehr auf die Feiertage und die für die Tage danach hatten sie sich vorgenommen, wirklich auszuspannen. Auch an Silvester wollten sie dieses Jahr keine große Party machen.

Mario wollte ein paar Wunderkerzen für das Engelchen und das Teufelchen besorgen, und sie selbst würden auch nur wenig böllern. Das letzte Jahr war auch so bunt genug gewesen.

“Willst du einen Baum im Topf?” fragte Mario, als sie bei einem der vielen Tannenbaumverkäufer angekommen waren und sich umschauten.

“Hm - ja, aber wo pflanzen wir ihn danach hin?”, überlegte Marco. Sofort meldenten sich Engelchen und Teufelchen zu Wort - das Teufelchen meinte, das wäre zu viel Arbeit, dagegen fand das Engelchen die Idee ganz toll, einen Baum zu Pflanzen und nicht wegzuwerfen.

“Gute Frage”, sagte Mario. “Deine Eltern wollen vermutlich keinen Tannenbaum in ihrem Garten, oder?”  
Marco schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Der Garten seiner Eltern war dazu auch viel zu klein und außerdem vollständig von seiner Mutter belegt. “Deine auch nicht, oder?”

“Nee. Aber ich könnte ihn auf den Balkon stellen und hoffen, dass er durchkommt”, überlegte Marco. “Dann haben wir nächstes Jahr auch gleich wieder einen.”

“Dann machen wir das”, sagte Marco. “Also einen kleinen süßen Baum im Topf.” Gemütlich schlenderten sie durch die Reihen mit Bäumen, bis sie zu den kleinen Bäumchen im Topf kamen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie schließlich einen gefunden hatten, der allen Ansprüchen gerecht wurde.

Gemeinsam trugen Marco und Mario das Bäumchen zum Auto und fuhren zurück zur Wohnung. Marco hatte schon im Wohnzimmer etwas umgeräumt und einen kleinen Tisch in eine Ecke gestellt, auf den sie den Baum jetzt platzierten.  
Er ist noch so kahl, bemerkte das Teufelchen.

“Dann müssen wir ihn wohl schmücken”, grinste Marco und holte einen Korb und mehrere Tüten hervor. “Ich hab viel zu viel Zeug geholt, aber dann haben wir wenigstens Auswahl.”

Oh, war das Engelchen sofort ganz begeistert und flatterte von Marios Schulter zu den Tüten. Seit das Teufelchen auch mal auf Mario aufpasste, traute es sich solche Ausflüge und gab auch seiner Neugier nach. Oh, sind die Sachen schön! Die Schneeflocken! Und Sterne! Und Glitzer! Und hier, die Kerzen!

Mario lächelte über die Begeisterung des Engelchens. Aber er mochte es auch, wenn der Weihnachtsbaum schön geschmückt war und sich die Kerzen in den Kugeln spiegelten. “Ich dachte”, sagte Marco. “Wir schmücken den Baum mit roten Kugeln. Die passen dann gut zum Teufelchen. Und mit Silber fürs Engelchen.”

Ja, das ist toll, das ist toll, freute sich das Engelchen, und das Teufelchen stimmte ein. Und Schokolade für euch!

“Schokolade?” fragte Marco.

Ja, klar! Schokokugeln und Kringel und Nougatzapfen und so. Die hingen bei Mario zu Hause immer am Baum. Und hängen dieses Jahr bestimmt auch, erklärte das Teufelchen.

“Ihr habt Schokolade am Baum hängen?” fragte Marco. “Bei uns hängt immer nur reiner Baumschmuck dran, aber Schokolade... ist eigentlich ne gute Idee.”

“Das ist total lecker”, meinte Mario auch. “Wir sind dann die ganze Zeit immer wieder an den Baum gegangen und haben gegessen. Der Weihnachtsmann musste immer wieder nachhängen, nachts, wenn er dann vorbeigekommen ist.”

Marco grinste. “Dann muss ich dem Weihnachtsmann wohl auch mal bescheid sagen, damit er unseren Baum hier Schokoladenfest macht.”

“Ja, unbedingt. Ohne Schokolade am Baum kein Weihnachten!”, davon war Mario überzeugt.

“Fürs erste”, sagte Marco und kramte eine Tüte mit kleinen Schokoladenkugeln aus seiner Schublade, in der er den Süßkram aufbewahrte, “können wir ja die hier nehmen.”

“Ja, die sind gut, die können wir ranbinden”, nickte Mario. “Aber erst die Kerzen, oder?”

Marco nickte und holte alle Kerzen aus der Tüte. “So Engelchen, Teufelchen, dabei könnt ihr uns gut helfen. Ihr müsst gucken, dass wir die schön gleichmäßig verteilen.”

Mit Feuereifer war das Teufelchen dabei möglichst viele Stellen für die Kerzen zu suchen, das Engelchen hingehen achtete darauf, dass auch alles harmonisch wirkte.

Schließlich waren die Kerzen zu aller zufriedenheit verteilt. "Ich würde vorschlagen, ich mach uns nen Kakao und hol ein paar Zimtsterne aus der Küche und dann machen wir uns an den Rest", schlug Marco vor.

Sehr gute Idee, strahlte das Teufelchen. Und den Kakao mit ganz viel Sahne, ja?  
Sofort widersprach das Engelchen, ganz vernünftig erklärte es,Sahne ist viel zu fett, und der ganze Zucker im Kakao. Trinkt lieber einen Früchtetee.

"Tee?" frage Marco mit großen Augen und schüttelte schon fast entsetzt den Kopf. "Bei so einem Wetter trinkt man Kakao mit Sahne."

Aber das ist doch nicht gesund, versuchte das Engelchen zu protestieren, aber ihm war schon klar, dass es auf verlorenem Posten stand. Vielleicht... mit nicht ganz so viel Sahne?; versuchte es noch einmal.

“Mit Sahne und Schokostreuseln”, sagte Marco nur mit einem breiten Grinsen. “Glaub mir, Engelchen, du wirst den Kakao lieben!”

Ganz überzeugt war dass Engelchen nicht, aber schließlich nickte es. Na gut, aber das ist eine ganz große Ausnahme!

Mario grinste breit, während Marco ernst mit dem Kopf nickte. "Ihr könnt euch ja schonmal überlegen, welche Teile noch an den Baum sollen, während ich den Kakao mache" schlug er vor.

Sofort wühlten sich Mario, Engelchen und Teufelchen durch die vielen Weihnachtssachen. Das Teufelchen wünschte sich natürlich einen Tannenbaum in schwarz-rot-flammenfarben, das Engelchen war ganz zurückhaltend eher für weiß und Glitzer. Am Ende wurde es ein sehr schöner, etwas skandinavisch angehauchter Baum in weiß-rot.

Zwischendurch tranken sie Marcos Kakao und aßen die leckeren, diesmal aber gekauften, Zimtsterne. Als der Baum schließlich vollständig fertig war, traten Mario und Marco ein Stück zurück und betrachteten ihr Werk. "Sieht wirklich gut aus", sagte Mario und Marco nickte.

Aber es fehlt doch noch die Baumspitze! rief das Teufelchen von Marios Schulter aus.

“Ich hab keine gefunden, oder hast du eine gesehen?” überlegte Mario und sah zu den Tüten und Kartons, die inzwischen ziemlich leer waren.

Das Teufelchen schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Marco. Ich... ich glaub, ne Spitze hab ich gar nicht besorgt, sagte der ein wenig kleinlaut.

Viel zu schnell hatte das Teufelchen dann eine Idee - vermutlich hatte es den Plan schon länger ausgeheckt. Wir könnten das Engelchen auf die Spitze setzen! rief es vergnügt.

Perplex starrte das Engelchen das breit grinsende Teufelchen an und auch Mario und Marco waren einen Moment einfach nur sprachlos. "Du... du willst das Engelchen... auf die Spitze?" fragte Mario dann nach.

Ja, klar! Da oben ist doch entweder ein Stern, oder ein Engelchen. Und... wir haben hier doch ein besonders schönes Engelchen!

Das Engelchen, das eben noch heftig protestieren wollte, wurde ganz verlegen bei dem Kompliment. Es flatterte ein wenig mit den Flügelchen und sah das Teufelchen schüchtern an. Findest du?

Auch das Teufelchen wurde auf einmal ruhiger und sah es mit leicht geröteten Wangen an. Sein Puschelschwanz wippte ganz aufgeregt. Kann mir kein schöneres vorstellen, wisperte es.

Die Flügelschläge des Engelchens wurden noch schneller und es hob von seinem Sitz auf Marios Schulter. Dann... also... ich kanns ja mal probieren, sagte es und schwebte langsam auf die Tannenbaumspitze zu.

Mit leicht offenstehendem Mund sah das Teufelchen seinem Engelchen nach. Es ist... so schön, wisperte es überwältigt, als es auf der Spitze gelandet war und sich dort mit überschlagenen Beinen hinsetzte. Es strahlte von innen heraus, ganz wunderschön und ein bisschen stolz.

"Das sieht echt hübsch aus", sagte Marco. "Sag mal Mario, hatten wir nicht irgendwo ne alte Kamera hier rumliegen? Damit könnten wir ein hübsches Foto vom Weihnachtsbaum-Engelchen machen."

“Ich hatte sie in den Nachtschrank gelegt”, überlegte Mario und holte die Kamera heraus. Mit ihr und den alten, analogen Filmen, konnten sie Engelchen und Teufelchen fotografieren, auf digitalen Aufnahmen erschienen sie nicht.

"So lächel mal Engelchen", bat Mario und hob die Kamera. Das Engelchen setzte sich anmutig hin, mit kokett überschlagenen, und Mario drückte ab. "Und jetzt stell dich mal auf die Spitze", gab Mario weiter Anweisungen.

Das Engelchen lächelte leicht und stellte sich vorsichtig auf. Es musste mit den Flügelchen schlagen um das Gleichgewicht zu haben. Eigentlich.. .fehlt hier noch mein Weihnachtsteufelchen, überlegte es nach dem nächsten Foto.

Das können wir doch ändern, sagte das Teufelchen und sprang von Marios Schulter. Grinsend verfolgten Mario und Marco, wie das Teufelchen von Kugel zu Kugel sprang, immer höher den Tannenbaum hinauf, bis es ganz oben angekommen war.

Hier klammerte es sich dann doch am Engelchen fest, denn es war ziemlich hoch, hier, wo er auf der Spitze stand.

Ich halt dich fest, wisperte das Engelchen und sah das Teufelchen ernst an. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen.

Ich weiß, flüsterte das Teufelchen und schmiegte sich an sein Engelchen. Tu ich doch immer.


	5. Der Heilige Abend

  
  
Ja, die Adventszeit war so unglaublich schön gewesen, überlegte das Engelchen, das noch immer im Bett saß und den schlafenden Mario betrachtete. Es hatte Weihnachten schon immer sehr gemocht, aber jetzt war es noch einmal so viel schöner gewesen. Von Mario und Marco gesehen zu werden, umsorgt zu werden, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden! Darum ging es doch zu Weihnachten! Es sah sich um zu dem Teufelchen, das inzwischen in beide Decken verknotet dalag und noch immer tief und fest schlief. Sein Teufelchen!  
  
Das Engelchen schielte zu Marios Wecker. Noch ein paar Minuten, dann würde das Klingeln Mario und das Teufelchen aufwecken. Und Weihnachten konnte so richtig los gehen. Unten war Marios Mutter bestimmt schon dabei, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Felix und Fabian würden auch bald aufstehen, angelockt vom Duft der frischen Brötchen und des Kaffees.  
  
Das Engelchen konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals so aufgeregt gewesen zu sein! Am liebsten hätte es Mario und das Teufelchen ja schon vor Stunden geweckt. Aber das ging ja nicht, Mario brauchte seinen Schlaf, und das Teufelchen... das Teufelchen liebte es zu sehr um es zu wecken.  
  
Also wartete es geduldig, zählte die Minuten, bis endlich der Wecker klingelte. Mit einem trägen, verschlafenen Brummen tastete Mario nach dem Störenfried, dann verkroch er sich wieder tiefer unter seiner Bettdecke.  
  
Jetzt durfte das Engelchen endlich aufstehen, es stellte sich auf das Kissen, das ihnen als Matratze dienten und flatterte los.Es landete direkt neben Marios Ohr, dass es vorsichtig streichelte. Das Teufelchen hätte sicher dran gezupft und gemeint, das wäre effektiver, aber das Engelchen war nun mal kein Teufelchen.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Mario sich regte und auch dann nicht wirklich mit der Reaktion, die das Engelchen beabsichtigt hatte. Statt aufzuwachen, drehte sich Mario nur schwungvoll auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke vollständig über den Kopf.  
  
 _Hey_ , rief es ein wenig panisch, als es mit der letzten Bewegung ebenfalls von der Decke begraben wurde. _Mario, Hilfe!_  
  
Mario brummte, allerdings hörte das Teufelchen den Hilferuf von seinem Engelchen. Noch ein bisschen verschlafen wühlte es sich aus seiner Decke und spähte über den Rand der Kiste. _Engelchen? Engelchen was machst du denn da?_  
  
 _Hilf mir hier raus!_ , rief das Engelchen dumpf unter der Decke hervor.  
  
Das Teufelchen rieb sich über die Augen, gähnte und rief dann _Dein Retter ist gleich da!_  
  
Todesmutig kletterte es aus der Kiste und sprang von der Kante aus bis runter auf die Matratze - tief und weit. Es landete glücklicherweise weich auf der Bettdecke und kämpfte sich dann durch die Falten der Decke bis zu der Stelle, an der er das Engelchen gehört hatte.  
  
 _Engelchen? Engelchen wo bist du?_ rief das Teufelchen. Warum zum Teufel war Marios Bettwäsche weiß! Wie sollte man denn hier ein Engelchen finden? Das Teufelchen schüttelte den Kopf. Bei roter Bettwäsche wäre das viel einfacher!  
  
 _Hier, hier!_ , hörte es das Engelchen direkt unter sich. Das Teufelchen rutschte über eine Falte nach unten und kämpfte dann weiter mit der Bettdecke.  
  
 _So, jetzt reichts_ , sagte das Teufelchen und starrte den Stoff der Decke wütend an. _Wozu bin ich denn ein Teufelchen?_ Das Teufelchen konzentrierte sich und plötzlich erschien in dem weißen Stoff ein kleines Loch, das rasch größer wurde, bis es groß genug war, um hindurch zu schlüpfen. Eine kleine Rauchfahne schlängelte sich nach oben und es roch ein bisschen... angekokelt.  
  
 _Teufelchen!_ Das Engelchen war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich über die Rettung freuen oder über den Schaden in der Bettdecke meckern soll. Aber es war gerettet und konnte durch das Loch schlüpfen.  
  
“Was riecht hier denn so?” nuschelte Mario.  
  
 _Ähm...  immerhin wachst du auf, wenns brennt_ , murmelte das Engelchen etwas peinlich berührt. _Das... du hast mich... aber ich bin ja jetzt..._  
  
“Es bre.... Es BRENNT?” rief Mario panisch und sprang förmlich aus dem Bett. “Wo...? Wo brennt es. Mama, Papa, Feuer!!!”  
  
 _Halt, nein, nein!... Mario, nein, ist alles in Ordnung_ , unterbrachen ihn Engelchen und Teufelchen sofort. _Alles in Ordnung, brennt nicht, kein Feuer!_  
  
Mit großen Augen sah Mario die beiden an und holte dann tief Luft. “Dann... aber du hast... aber es riecht hier verbrannt. Was habt ihr angestellt?”  
  
 _Du hast was angestellt_ , stellte sich das Teufelchen vor ihn und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. _Du hast das Engelchen begraben. Erdrückt! Ich musste es retten - mein Engelchen!_ Es lief auf das Engelchen zu, umarmte es fest und untersuchte es dann nach etwaigen Verletzungen.  
  
“Ich hab was?” fragte Mario und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Vorsichtig hob er Engelchen und Teufelchen hoch. “Ich hab... im Schlaf...?”  
  
 _Ich hab dich doch nur wecken wollen_ , erklärte das Engelchen geknickt. _Und dann hast du dich umgedreht..._  
 _Und das Engelchen war unter der Decke und kam nicht mehr raus. Ich musste es retten_ , ergänzte das Teufelchen.  
  
 _Oh Engelchen_ , murmelte Mario kleinlaut und strich ganz vorsichtig über einen Flügel des Engelchens. _Das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Ich hab geschlafen und gar nicht gemerkt, dass du da warst. Tut mir leid..._  
  
 _Ist schon ok, ich bin ja wieder rausgekommen..._  
 _Aber ohne mich nicht_ , betonte das Teufelchen, das jetzt doch ganz schön stolz auf seine Tat war.  
  
Mario nickte und griff nach seiner Bettdecke. “Wie erklär ich meiner Mutter das hier?” fragte er und streckte einen Finger durch das Loch.  
  
Das Engelchen lief auf ihn zu und kletterte die Decke hoch, bis es zu dem Loch kam. _Das hat das Teufelchen gemacht..._ , murmelte es und begann mit den Händen über die Ränder zu streichen. Ganz langsam streichelte es, von dem Rändern zur Mitte. Und ganz allmählich wurde das Loch kleiner.  
  
Mario sah sprachlos zu wie das Loch schrumpfte und schließlich komplett verschwunden war. Er hob die Decke höher und betrachtete die Stelle eingehend, aber es war nichts zu sehen. Die Decke war absolut einwandfrei. “Wow...”  
  
 _Geht nur bei... also... ähm... also, wenn wir beide daran beteiligt sind. Also das Teufelchen und ich_ , versuchte das Engelchen zu erklären.  
  
“Wow”, wiederholte Mario. “Das muss ich unbedingt Marco erzählen.”  
  
 _Ja, aber... geht halt nur beim Teufelchen._  
  
Mario nickte und sah noch einmal die Decke an. “Verrückt...” Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck sah er auf. “Wisst ihr, was heute ist?” fragte er und deutete zu seinem Adventskalender, an dem nur ein Türchen verschlossen war.  
  
 _Heute ist Weihnachten_ , freute sich das Teufelchen, wurde aber gleich vom Engelchen korrigiert. _Heute ist der Heilige Abend. Das wichtigste Fest überhaupt. Und es wird so schön werden!_  
  
“Das wird es”, nickte Mario und stand auf um das letzte Türchen zu öffnen. “Ich finds schön, dass ich mit euch beiden feiern kann. Und mit Marco natürlich.”  
  
 _Ich freu mich auch schon so!_ , strahlte das Engelchen ihn an. _Und deswegen musst du jetzt aufstehen._  
  
“Jetzt schon?” fragte Mario und schob sich schnell die Schokolade in den Mund, ehe das Engelchen protestieren konnte. “Ischt doch noch voll früh”, nuschelte er etwas undeutlich mit vollem Mund.  
  
 _Es ist heute der wichtigste Tag des Jahres, da muss man unbedingt früh aufstehen!_ , meinte das Engelchen, das voller Elan auf seine Schulter geflogen war.  
  
“Und dann nerve ich meine Mutter, weil ich ständig im Weg stehe?” fragte Mario.  
  
 _Nein, nein, deine Mama wird sich freuen, wenn du ihr mithilfst._  
  
“Darf ich vorher wenigstens Marco anrufen?” brummte Mario.  
  
 _Jetzt schon? Du weckst ihn bestimmt auf!_ , lachte das Teufelchen ihn an.  
  
“Nachher habe ich bestimmt keine Zeit dazu”, verteidigte sich Mario und griff nach seinem Handy.  
  
“Hmm”, hörte er seinen Freund verschlafen knurren.  
  
“Morgen mein Schatz”, sagte Mario leise. “Bist du schon wach?”  
  
Marco grummelte leise. “Jetzt schon... Was ist denn schon los bei euch?”  
  
“Engelchen und Teufelchen”, sagte Mario grinsend. “Das Engelchen meint, man müsste heute früh aufstehen.”  
  
 _Stimmt ja auch, ist so ein wichtiger Tag heute_ , verteidigte sich das Engelchen aufgeregt. _Und da gibts noch sooo viel zu tun._  
  
“Hörst du es?” fragte Mario lachend.  
  
Marco lachte leise. ”Die beiden können ja echte Quälgeister sein. Aber immerhin habt ihr es geschafft, dass ich jetzt auch wach bin.”  
  
“Wach, aber nicht hier”, brummte Mario. “Ich finds blöd, wenn du woanders schläfst.”  
  
“Ja, find ich ja auch. Aber wir sehen uns doch nachher. Muss noch zu meinen Eltern, und dann zu Oma und Opa und so, das wird zu stressig, wenn wir das beide machen.”  
  
“Weiß ich doch”, sagte Mario seufzend. “Also... ich werd dann vermutlich mal duschen und mich fertig machen. Rufst du an, wenn du irgendwann noch Zeit findest?”  
  
“Klar, mach ich. Und wir sehen uns ja heute Abend.”  
  
“Ja, nach der Bescherung”; murmelte Mario. “Das ist zu lange... und vorher klappt es nicht.”  
  
“Aber dann feiern wir vier zusammen noch mal Bescherung”, erinnerte Marco ihn sanft. “Mit Engelchen und Teufelchen.”  
  
 _Ja_ , freute sich das Engelchen, und auch das Teufelchen stimmte ein. Sie drängten Mario dann auch gleich dazu aufzulegen und sich fertig zu machen. So aufgeregt hatte er die beiden noch nie erlebt, so hibbelig. Sie konnten keinen Moment ruhig sitzen, weder beim Duschen und Anziehen, beim Frühstück nicht, bei den letzten Vorbereitungen und beim Mittagessen erstrecht nicht.  
  
Irgendwie machte diese Aufregung auch für Mario alles zu etwas besonderem. Natürlich war Weihnachten das sowieso immer, aber diesmal halt noch mehr. Es hatte sich ja auch soviel für ihn verändert. Er hatte jetzt einen Freund und halt Engelchen und Teufelchen, die an seinem Leben teil nahmen.  
  
Die Aufregung legte sich auch später nicht, im Weihnachtsgottesdienst konnte er sich kaum konzentrieren, weil das Engelchen nicht still sitzen konnte und immer wieder mit den Flügeln flatterte.  
  
Das war besonders lästig, weil Engelchen und Teufelchen natürlich wieder mit dem Bindfaden gesichert waren und die sich ständig verhederten. “Psst”, zischte Mario irgendwann - allerdings ohne Erfolg, denn nun begann auch das Teufelchen auf ihm herum zu krabbeln um zum Engelchen auf die andere Schulter zu kommen.  
  
Es war eine Erleichterung, als der Pastor endlich den Segen sprach und sie die Kirche verlassen konnten. Mit dem Auto ging es zurück nach Hause, und darauf folgte dann endlich die Bescherung.  
  
Es war wie immer eine fröhliche Angelegenheit, manchmal auch ein bisschen chaotisch, aber Mario liebte es, genau wie seine Brüder. Schließlich sah Mario auf seine Uhr. “Ich werde mich jetzt langsam auf den Weg zu Marco machen”, verkündete er.  
  
“Sehnsucht?”, fragte Fabian mit einem fiesen Grinsen. “Dann wünsch ich euch... viel Spaß - beim Fest der Liebe!”  
  
“Da spricht der blanke Neid aus dir”, schnaubte Mario nur.  
  
“Marco überlass ich dir, keine Sorge!”, lachte Fabian, dann verabschiedete er seinen Bruder.  
  
Mario verabschiedete sich auch vom Rest der Familie und mit einem Care-Paket seiner Mutter - “Marco hat doch bestimmt nichts im Kühlschrank, ich kenn euch junge Leute ja schließlich” - und verließ das Haus seiner Eltern.  
  
Die Fahrt, zu Marco zog sich, obwohl es zu diese Zeit wirklich leer auf der Straße war. Engelchen und Teufelchen waren jetzt schon etwas ruhiger, freuen sich aber unbändig auf ihre eigene Bescherung.  
  
Und Mario selbst konnte es kaum erwarten, Mario wieder zu sehen. Er grinste kopfschüttelnd. Da hatten sie mal eine Nacht nicht zusammen verbracht, und schon vermisste er Marco.  
  
Aber es kam nun mal selten vor, dass sie getrennt waren, und Mario wollte das auch nicht zur Regel werden lassen.  
Endlich parkte er vor Marcos Wohnung und stieg auf. Ein kurzer Kontrollblick, dass Engelchen und Teufelchen an Bord waren, dann stieg er auf, nahm die Tasche, in der er die Geschenke verstaut hatte, und ging zur Tür.  
  
Er wollte grade klingeln, als schon der Summer ertönte und ihm die Haustür öffnete. Offenbar hatte Marco aus dem Fenster gesehen, wie er angekommen war.  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln lief Mario die Treppe hoch und direkt in Marcos Arme, der ihn an der Tür erwartete.  
  
“Endlich bist du da”, raunte Marco, als er ihn einfach fest an sich drückte. “Fröhliche Weihnachten, fröhliche Weihnachten.”  
  
“Dir auch”, flüsterte Mario und hielt Marco so fest, als wollte er ihn nie wieder los lassen.  
  
“Wollt ihr reinkommen?”, fragte Marco leise. Aus dem Wohnzimmer sahen sie schon einen warmen Lichtschein, und es duftete nach Tanne und weihnachtlichen Gewürzen.  
  
“Ja klar”, sagte Mario. Er löste schnell die Bindfäden um Engelchen und Teufelchen und zog sich dann Jacke und Schuhe aus. “Meine Mama hat uns übrigens was zu Essen eingepackt.”  
  
“Deine Mama ist toll - genau wie meine. Ich hab auch schon Vorräte für die nächsten drei Wochen mitbekommen”, lachte Marco. Er streckte die Hand auf und nahm Engelchen und Teufelchen von Marios Schulter. “Hey, ihr beiden, fröhliche Weihnachten!”  
  
 _Fröhliche Weihnachten!_ riefen die beiden und Sekunden später fühlte Mario einen sanften, kühlen Kuss auf der rechten Wangen und einen etwas wärmeren Schmatzer auf der linken Wange.  
  
“Kommt ihr drei mit ins Wohnzimmer?”, bat Marco sie und führte sie durch die Wohnung, in Richtung des warmen SCheins.  
  
 _Unser Baum_ , freuten sich Engelchen und Teufelchen, als sie die kleine geschmückte und nun auch festlich beleuchtete Tanne sahen. _Der ist besonders schön geworden_ sagte das Teufelchen stolz.  
  
“Vor allem ist es unser Baum”, strahlte Marco und stellte sich neben Mario. Bis auf den Baum war es dunkel im Raum, leise Weihnachtsmusik lief, und es war einfach... unendlich romantisch.  
  
Mario lehnte sich an Marco und seufzte glücklich. Das hier war schon jetzt noch viel, viel schöner als bei seinen Eltern. Es war... perfekt.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Lied auf der CD blieben sie einfach still vor dem Baum stehen und betrachteten; Engelchen und Teufelchen standen ebenfalls vor dem Baum, Hand in Hand, und strahlten über die kleinen Gesichter  
  
“Wollen wir erst noch eine Kleinigkeit essen oder erst die Bescherung machen?” fragte Marco schließlich.  
  
“Bescherung, Bescherung!”, forderte das Teufelchen aufgeregt.  
  
“Das war klar”, lachte Mario. “Also erst Bescherung und dann einen Schlummerhappen essen.”  
  
 _Ihr habt ja auch schon gegessen_ , gab das Engelchen zu bedenken. _Esst nachher nicht zu viel, ja?_  
  
“Keine Angst Engelchen”, sagte Marco. “Es gibt nur ne Kleinigkeit. Ein paar Feigen im Speckmantel, ein bisschen Mozzarella mit Basilikum und sowas.”  
  
 _Und Süßigkeiten! Ohne Schokolade kein Weihnachten!_ , darauf bestand das Teufelchen.  
  
Marco grinste. “Deshalb hab ich ja auch noch extra Schokokugeln und sowas an den Baum gehängt.”  
  
Mario nickte leicht, es fiel ihm schwer den Blick vom Baum abzuwenden - und zu seinem Freund, der im Kerzenschein einfach... bezaubernd aussah.  
  
Marco schob seine Hand in Marios. “Möchtest du deine Geschenke dazustellen? Dann würde ich ein Foto davon machen. So ganz festlich vorher und dann eins nachher mit ausgepackten Geschenken.”  
  
Mario lächelte, “Mach ich”, nickte er. So ganz wohl war ihm dabei nicht, weil er ja nur die kleine, mickrige Karte mit dem Gutschein hatte, aber mit den Geschenken, die sich Engelchen und Teufelchen überreichen wollten würde es nicht zu mager aussehen.  
  
Unter dem Baum stand schon eine kleine silberne Geschenktüte - offenbar Marcos Geschenk für ihn. Die Versuchung war groß, einfach einen Blick hinein zu werfen, aber er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und stellte sein Geschenk und die Geschenke von Engelchen und Teufelchen nur daneben. Dann trat er zurück.  
  
Marco machte einige Fotos, dann stellte er sich wieder zu Mario. “Auspacken?” schlug er vor.  
  
Mario nickte und sie setzten sich vor den Baum auf den Boden. “Das... das hier ist für dich”, sagte er und reichte Marco den Umschlag, auf den er noch eine kleine Tafel mit einer besonders guten Schokolade geklebt hatte, die Marco liebte.  
  
“Hm - die Schokolade ist schon gut”, grinste Marco und öffnete den Umschlag. “Gutschein für 20 Stunden Gitarrenunterricht”, stand darauf, umrandet von diversen weihnachtlichen Ornamenten. “Oh”, machte Marco und strahlte Mario an. “Das ist... eine tolle Idee!” Er umarmte Mario fest.  
  
“Es gefällt dir?” fragte Mario unsicher. “Wirklich?”  
  
“Ja, total! Und du hast sogar schon einen Lehrer rausgesucht - daran wars bisher auch gescheitert. Und ich möchte echt gern Gitarre lernen.”  
  
Mario lächelte erleichtert. “Das ist ein Bekannter von Marcels Lehrer”, sagte er. “Er ist flexibel und du kannst ganz spontan die Termine planen.”  
  
“Super!”, freute sich Marco und betrachtete noch einen Moment lang den Gutschein. Dann griff er unter den Baum und holte Marios Geschenk heraus. Es war schwerer als das, das Mario ihm gereicht hatte.  
  
Neugierig begann Mario die Tüte auszupacken: eine Tube mit Sonnenmilch, eine Sonnenbrille, ein aufblasbarer Schwimmreifen... “Was zum Teufel...?” murmelte Mario, bis er den Umschlag ganz unten entdeckte.  
  
“Mach auf”, forderte Marco ihn auf. Vorsichtig öffnete Mario den Umschlag - und ließ ihn fast fallen. Es waren Buchungsunterlagen für einen Urlaub - vom 2. Feiertag bis zum Tag vor Trainingsbeginn. “Malediven!”, rief Mario überrascht aus.  
  
“Wir beide. Und Engelchen und Teufelchen natürlich”, sagte Marco lächelnd.  
  
 _Aber nicht mein Engelchen wieder verlieren!_ , verlangte das Teufelchen heftig  
  
“Keine Angst, ihr werdet wieder angebunden”, versprach Mario, dann umarmte er Marco stürmisch. “Danke, danke, danke!”  
  
“Schön, dass es dir gefällt”, darauf freute sich Marco.  
  
 _Jetzt bin ich dran!_ , drang die Stimme des Teufelchens zu ihnen durch.  
  
Mario grinste breit. “Klar. Du hast ja gesehen, wo es steht.”  
  
Das Teufelchen nickte, lief unter den Baum und hievte das Geschenk fürs Engelchen aus der Tüte. Es war in weißes Papier mit kleinen Sternchen gewickelt.  
  
Das Engelchen sah das Teufelchen mit großen Augen an. _Ist das... für mich?_ fragte es mit aufgeregt schlagenden Flügeln.  
  
 _Ja, das... das ist für dich. Zu unserem ersten richtigen Weihnachten_ , strahlte das Teufelchen. _Ich... ich hab dich unheimlich lieb, mein Engelchen._  
  
Mario kuschelte sich an Marco, während er beobachtete, wie das Engelchen ganz ganz vorsichtig, um das Papier nicht kaputt zu machen, das Geschenk auspackte.  
  
Es riss die Tesastreifen behutsam ab, faltete das Papier auf - und strahlte noch heller, leuchtete geradezu von innen. Es hielt den kleinen, silbernen Bilderrahmen in den Händen, in Herzform, und mit einem kleinen Engelchen, das von oben auf den Betrachter blickte.  
Auf dem Foto in dem Rahmen waren sie beide, wie sie oben auf der Spitze des Tannenbaums standen und verliebt in die Kamera blickten.  
 _Das... das ist für unsere Suite... gefällt es dir?_ , fragte das Teufelchen, das ebenso unsicher war wie Mario.  
  
 _Oh Teufelchen, das ist so... so wunderschön_ , flüsterte das Engelchen ergriffen und strich behutsam über das Bild. _Wir beide..._ Es sah auf und strahlte das Teufelchen an. _Es ist das allerschönste Geschenk!_  
  
 _Engelchen_ , wisperte das Teufelchen gerührt. _Ja, wir beide..._  
  
 _Ich... ich hab aber auch etwas für dich_ , sagte Engelchen. Es flatterte schnell zu dem kleinen verpackten Gegenstand unter dem Baum und flog damit zurück zum Teufelchen. _Das ist für dich, mein Teufelchen._  
  
 _Für mich?_ , fragte das Teufelchen und nahm das Geschenk an. Es war groß und schwer, zumindest für ein Teufelchen in seiner Größe.  
  
Das Engelchen nickte und zupfte nervös an seinem Kittelchen. Hoffentlich gefiel es dem Teufelchen auch wirklich.  
  
Das Teufelchen riss das knallrote Papier ab - und hielt die kleine Schneekugel mit dem Engelchen in der Hand. Verzückt sah es die kleine Figur an - und war wie verzaubert, als der Schneel durch seine Bewegungen anfing durch die Kugel zu schweben.  
  
 _Und?_ fragte das Engelchen nervös. _Gefällt es dir?_  
  
 _Es ist... es ist so wunderschön_ , wisperte das Teufelchen  
  
“Die beiden sind ja so süß”, wisperte Marco Mario ins Ohr. “So verliebt und glücklich. Wie wir beide.”  
  
“Ja, wir sind einfach vier unfassbar glückliche... Wesen”, lächelte Mario und sah auf das Engelchen und das Teufelchen, die ebenfalls umarmt vor dem Baum standen. “Einfach unfassbar glücklich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit diesem Kapitel geht unsere kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte mit Engelchen und Teufelchen auch schon zu Ende. Aber keine Angst, wir haben noch ein paar Abenteuer mit den beiden in Petto.


End file.
